Sex, Rejection and Love Oneshort
by Black Key
Summary: Junsu hamil tapi nggak tahu siapa namja yang menghamilinya? Ini sambungan cerita Love and revenge yang yunjae, tapi ini versi Yoosu-nya. M-preg, BL, NC21, Yaoi, Rape.


Title: Sex, Rejection and Love.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Just one

Main Cast: Park Yoochun & Kim Junsu.

Other Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Jiyool (Author numpang eksis).

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Nc21, Lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Junsu hamil tapi nggak tahu siapa namja yang menghamilinya? Ini sambungan cerita Love and revenge yang yunjae, tapi ini versi Yoosu-nya. M-preg, BL, NC21, Yaoi, Rape.

Note: ini ff Yoosu pertamaku, nggak pernah ngebayangin mau buat ff Yoosu. Tapi akhirnya buat juga sekarang. Semoga kalian suka. Yang ga biasa baca yaoi or Boy love, jangan baca sebelum muntah-muntah. Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov.<em>

Setelah kejadian di club itu, Yoochun membawa Junsu ke Hotel bukan ke apartement tempat ia tinggal. Dan di mulailah semua kegiatan gila yang ia lakukan pada tubuh setengah sadar Junsu. Junsu yang memang sudah tak sadar pun cukup menikmati semua yang di lakuakan Yoochun padanya. Ia tak sadar kalau ia sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya yang bahkan belum pernah di sentuh atau pun menyentuh namja atau yeoja itu pada Yoochun. Having sex, itulah yang semalam mereka lakukan hingga membuat seluruh penjuru kamar Yoochun penuh dengan desahan-desahan sexy yang keluar dari bibir Junsu saat Yoochun terus saja mengerjainya.

Dan pagi ini namja berwajah imut dan bersuara bak lumba-lumba itu mengeliat kecil terbangun dari tidurnya, ia masih memejamkan matanya yang belum bisa terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang mengintip dari celah-celah jendela yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua dan ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu benda yang menganjal di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dengan perlahan dan perasaan kaget Junsu membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat kencang. Yang pertama kali Junsu lihat saat ia membuka matanya adalah sesosok namja yang kini terbaring berhadapan dengan dirinya. Dan tangan namja itulah yang tengah memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Kkyyyaaa…" Teriak Junsu panik. Bagaimana tidak, jarak wajah mereka saja kudar dari 10 cm. Tentu saja Junsu jadi kaget dibuatnya. Yoochun yang tadi masih ingin tidur jadi terbangun. Ia memandangi Junsu yang juga tengah memandanginya dengan wajah campur aduk dari shock, marah, kesal dan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Yoochun tak menghiraukan pandangan Junsu padanya itu, ia tersenyum kecil pada Junsu dan kembali menarik tubuh Junsu kedalam dekapannya dengan paksa.

"Yack! Apa yang kamu lakukan. Arrggghhh…" Junsu mendorong kuat tubuh Yoochun yang tengah memeluknya. And well, Junior Yoochun yang masih bersarang dalam hole Junsu pun sedikit keluar dari tempatnya yang sempit dan hangat itu membuat Junsu sedikit mengerang sakit.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kamu lakukan" Balas Yoochun yang langsung memegang pinggang Junsu dan menarik kearahnya. Dan lagi-lagi Juniornya yang hampir terlepas itu kembali masuk dan tertanam dengan sempurnah di hole sempit Junsu membuat namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu memekik sakit.

Junsu shock berat mengetahui kalau lubangnya yang virgin itu sudah dibobol oleh seorang namja yang bahkan ia belum kenal sama sekali. Junsu memandangi namja yang menurutnya bertampang seperti playboy yang kini ada di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, bibirnya kelu. Semua keadaan pagi ini masih belum bisa di cernanya dengan sempurna.

"Yack! Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" Junsu yang kembali sadar langsung berusaha mendorong tubuh Yoochun agar sesuatu yang ia angap menjijikan itu segera berpisah dari tubuhnya. Namun ternyata Junior Yoochun belum mau berpisah dengan lubang sempit Junsu. Dan terjadilah aksi dorong dan tarik antara Junsu dan Yoochun.

Junsu terus mendorong tubuh Yoochun membuat Junior namja tampan itu keluar sedikit dari tubuhnya. Namun dengan cepat Yoochun kembali menarik tubuh Junsu yang mengakibatkan Juniornya kembali tertanam didalam tubuh Junsu. Aksi dorong dan tarik itu ternyata malah membuat Junior Yoochun yang tadinya masih tertidur jadi bangun akibat gesekan-gesekan dinding-dinding hole Junsu.

Junsu membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan benda tumpul nan keras yang ada di bawah sana ternyata sedikit membesar didalam lubangnya. Junsu yang semakin panik pun dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Yoochun. Yoochun yang kelimpungan menerima aksi Junsu itu langsung mengambil alih permainan. Ia mendorong tubuh Junsu lalu menindihnya. Di tatapnya wajah Junsu dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, cepat keluarkan benda menjijikan mu itu" Marah Junsu. Tapi Yoochun yang tak takut dengan amukan Junsu malah dengan sengaja mengerakan tubuhnya hingga membuat juniornya keluar masuk dalam lubang sempit Junsu yang sudah ia ambil ke virginannya semalam.

"Yack! Hentimmmmppp.." Yoochun segera melumat bibir mengoda Junsu dan menghentikan semua teriakan namja imut yang ada di bawah tubuhnya itu. Tangan Yoochun pun tak mau kalah ambil bagian. Ia meremas-remas Junior Junsu yang perlahan juga mulai bangun dari tidurnya membuat Junsu kelimpungan menerima rangsangan-rangsangan yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan secara nyata, bukan dalam ketidak sadarannya.

"Hen… Ti.. Kan.. Aarrgghhh…" ucap Junsu di tengah-tengah deru nafasnya yang sudah mulai tak teratur lagi. Ia mengerang keras saat Yoochun menghisap kuat nipple kirinya yang sudah mengeras membuat cetakan berwarna merah keunguan di sana. Tangan Kiri Junsu meremas sepray dengan kuat sedangkan tangan kanannya mengengam tangan kiri Yoochun di atas kepalanya saat Yoochun menghentakan keras Juniornya didalam hole Junsu hingga mengenai titik-titik tersensitif Junsu.

"Berhenti ku.. Mo.. Hon.. Arrgghhh" Junsu kembali mengerang saat Yoochun meremas junior Junsu dengan keras. Junsu yang tak tahan dengan perlakuan Yoochun yang terus merasukinya dan memberikan rangsangan pada junior dan dadanya pun mulai merasakan perutnya menegang tanda ia akan segera mengeluarkan lahar panas berwarna putih kental dari miliknya yang kini ada didalam genganman Yoochun.

"A-aku Tak… Ta.. Han" keluh Junsu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendongakan kepalanya keatas, matanya sedikit memutih dan berteriak kencang tanda ia mengalami klimaksnya. Cairan cintanya pun tumpah membanjiri tangan dan tubuh Yoochun dan dirinya. Tubuh Junsu pun lemas seketika. Tapi Yoochun yang belum merasakan klimaksnya terus merasuki Junsu.

Yoochun mengangkat tubuh Junsu hingga kini Junsu dalam posisi menduduki Juniornya yang masih tertanam sempurna di hole. Yoochun memaksa Junsu yang sudah lemas untuk terus bergerak. Mau tak mau Junsu pun mengerakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Yoochun yang memengan pinggangnya. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Junior Yoochun semakin tertanam sangat dalam di lubang Junsu.

Tak lama Yoochun yang merasa akan segera sampai kembali menindih Junsu. Ia terus mengerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat hingga berkali-kali ia menyentuh prostat Junsu dan membuat namja imut itu kelimpungan. Junsu mengelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan bergantian saat Yoochun semkin kencangan mengerakan tubuhnya.

Tak lama terdengar erangan panjang yang keluar dari bibir keduanya, dengan begitu berakhirlah ronde kelima yang di mainkan Yoochun dan Junsu. Yoochun pun jatuh menindih tubuh Junsu. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap tubuh berkeringat Junsu. Yoochun dan Junsu masih sibuk mengatur nafas mereka yang masih memburu. Yoochun mengecup kilat bibir Junsu membuat namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu kembali tersadar dengan apa yang baru ia lakukan bersama namja yang bahkan tak ia kenal sama sekali. Tapi karena tubuhnya masih lemah ia belum bisa mengambil tindakan untuk menghajar namja itu. Ia lebih memilih mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ternyata melakukannya saat sama-sama sadar memang lebih mengasyikan ya. Dari pada semalam hanya aku yang bermain dengan tubuhmu yang sangat nikmat ini. Sedangkan kamu hanya pasrah menerima setiap perlakuanku. Kalau boleh jujur ya, lubangmu ini lebih nikmat dari pada lubang-lubang semua yeoja murahan yang selama ini ku tiduri" kata Yoochun sambil menatap Junsu yang hanya diam saja tak menjawab kata-katanya.

"Sepertinya aku ketagihan lubangmu. Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja, jadikan aku bisa setiap saat merasakan lubangmu yang benar-benar nikmat dan baru aku saja yang memasukinya bukan" kata Yoochun sambil membelai wajah Junsu yang penuh dengan peluh yang bercucuran deras. Namun Junsu tetap diam saja. Dadanya naik mulai naik turun degan teratur tanda ia sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya.

PPPLLLLAAAKKKK

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajah Yoochun. Junsu lah yang melakukannya. Yoochun yang menerima tamparan sebagai jawaban dari ajakan pacarannya pada Junsu jadi kesal setengah mati. Bisa-bisanya namja itu memukulnya dan tak mau berpacaran dengannya. Padahal di luar sana banyak sekali yeoja yang sampai menagis dan berlutut di depannya hanya untuk mendapatkan cintanya.

Yoochun menatap Junsu dengan tatapan marahnya. Ia yang tengah kesal memukul bantal tepat tak jauh dari wajah Junsu membuat namja imut itu bergidik ngeri. Yoochun dengan kasar mencabut Juniornya yang masih bersarang didalam lubang Junsu membuat Junsu berteriak kesakitan. Perlahan air mata menetes dari mata indah Junsu. Namun Yoochun tak menghiraukannya, ia masih sakit hati dengan penolakan yang di berikan Junsu padanya tadi. Dengan segera ia mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Junsu sendirian di kamar hotel yang menjadi saksi bisu permainannya tadi.

Junsu yang melihat kemarahan namja yang baru saja memperkosannya itu semakin menitikan air mata apa lagi saat ia melihat namja itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dan yang lebih membuat hatinya sakit, ia bahkan tak tahu siapa nama namja yang sudah menidurinya dengan paksa tadi.

^_^ Sex, Rejection and Love ^_^

_2 bulan kemudian…._

Junsu terbangun dari tidur lelapnya semalam. Ia merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Di usapnya pelan kedua mata indahnya sambil menunggu kantuknya mereda. Ia harus segera bersiap berangkat ke sekolah sekarang. Namun baru satu kakinya yang turun dari tempat tidur ia jadi teringat, bukankah hari ini libur. Junsu pun membatalkan niatnya untuk ke kamar mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur karena memang matanya masih tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Ia masih sangat mengantuk.

Baru juga Junsu hendak kembali memejamkan matanya tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perutnya sangat mual. Dengan segera ia berlari kedalam kamar mandi dan menumpahkan semua isi perutnya yang masih kosong itu dengan sia-sia. Hanya lendir putih saja yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Setelah beberapa kali ia berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya Junsu pun segera membersihkan mulutnya. Ia bingung kenapa selama beberapa hari ini ia terus saja merasa mula dan sering muntah terutama di pagi hari. Tapi ia tetap diam tak menceritakan semua itu pada hyungnya Jaejoong. Padahal Jaejoong juga selama beberapa hari ini terus uring-uringan karena merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya ini.

Junsu yang sudah ke hilangan rasa kantuknya akibat rasa mualnya tadi pun tak jadi meneruskan tidurnya ia lebih memilih untuk segera mandi dan menikmati hari liburnya dengan berjalan-jalan.

Setelah Junsu selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi ia segera keluar dari kamarnya menemui Jaejoong yang tengah asik sarapan pagi bersama seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar lebih jelas melihat namja yang kini tengah duduk di samping Jaejoong itu.

"Yack! Kenapa menandangiku seperti itu" keluh namja itu sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Kyu… Kenapa ada disini?" kaget Junsu saat mengetahui siapa namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Sepupu Junsu dan Jaejoong yang tinggal dan kuliah di Jepang. Jangan heran kalau melihat Kyu sudah kuliah sedangkan kedua hyungnya itu masih terjebak di High School. Kyu kan merupakan anak yang sangat jenius hingga ia dengan mudah bisa naik tingkat beberapa kali.

"Liburan. Emang kenapa? Nggak suka lihat aku disini?" kata Kyu membuat Junsu sedikit kesal. Dasar dongsaeng evil pikir Junsu.

"Oh.. Aku Cuma heran aja kok. Aku kira kamu kabur dari jepang ke sini" ledek Junsu. Kyu menatap hyungnya itu dengan tajam. Namun Junsu dengan santai malah duduk didepan Kyu dan meraih sarapannya yang sengaja di buat Jaejoong untuk mereka bertiga.

"Aku bukan hyung ya yang suka kabur" sindir Kyu.

"Maksud kamu apa?" tanya Junsu tak terima.

"Kira-kira?" kata Kyu malah semakin membuat Junsu sebal.

"Sudah-sudah jangan di teruskan. Nanti malah bertengkar lagi" kata Jaejoong melerai. "Oh ya, hyung sudah selesai sarapannya. Hyung mau pergi dulu ya" kata Jaejoong yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan bersiap pergi.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Junsu di sela-sela makannya.

"Melabrak Yunho" kata Jaejoong singkat. Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran begitu juga dengan Kyu yang tak tahu siapa itu Yunho dan apa hubungan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya Yunho Hyung kenapa?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Su-ie kamu tahukan aku sering cerita kalau beberapa hari ini aku sering sekali merasa mual dan muntah-muntah?" tanya Jaejoong, Junsu mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu tahu nggak kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi, Junsu mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kyu menatap kedua hyungnya itu binggung.

"Kemarin hyung memeriksakan kondisi hyung ke dokter. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dokter itu katakan?" Junsu lagi-lagi mengeleng sambil terus menikmati sarapannya. Sedangkan Kyu terus menatap kedua hyungnya itu bergantian sambil meraih segelas susu di atas meja didepannya lalu menyerup isinya.

"Aku hamil" kata Jaejoong pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Junsu dan Kyu. Keduannya pun saling menyemburkan isi didalam mulut mereka. Kyu menyemburkan susu yang baru di minumnya dan belum sempat ia telan ke wajah Junsu sedangkan Junsu menyemburkan makanannya di wajah Kyu.

"HAMIL…" teriak keduanya shock. Mereka tak menghiraukan kondisi tubuh mereka yang kini telah berantakan itu. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah ya, aku harus segera melabrak namja payah satu itu" kata Jaejoong langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua dongsaengnya yang masih dalam posisi shock mereka.

"Jae hyung hamil? Aku gila mendadak bisa-bisa" kata Kyu yang mulai tersadar dari keadaan shocknya. Sedangkan Junsu masih diam memikirkan kata-kata Jaejoong tadi.

"Yack! Junsu hyung mau ke mana?" teriak Kyu saat melihat Junsu yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Junsu tak merespon teriakan Kyu itu, ia terus berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar ia bersandar sesaat dibelakang pintu masih memikirkan kata-kata Jaejoong tadi. 'Jae hyung hamil? Anak Yunho hyung?' pikir Junsu. Ia pun segera mengelengkan kepalanya dan membuang semua pikiran kotor dari sana. Dengan cepat ia segera menuju lemarinya dan menganti bajunya yang basah akibat semburan susu dari Kyu tadi.

Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, Junsu menatap dirinya di cermin yang cukup besar hingga bisa menampakan seluruh lekuk tubuh indahnya itu. Entah mengapa kalau melihat tubuhnya itu ia jadi teringat ke jadian dua bulan yang lalu. Saat seorang namja yang dia kenal telah berhasil menidurinya dan setelah itu pergi tanpa jejak.

Junsu lagi-lagi mengelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. 'Nggak Junsu, nggak. Itu nggak mungkin terjadi' kata Junsu menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi-lagi bayangan kejadian itu mampir di kepalanya.

'Tapi gejala Jae hyung sama dengan gejalaku. Apa mungkin aku juga tengah hamil sekarang?' kata Junsu dengan takut. Ia meraih perut ratanya. Merasakan apa ada ke hidupan baru di sana.

'Kalau ia bagaimana? Andwae… Aku bahkan tak mengenal namja itu. Kalau benar aku hamil bagaimana ini. Berarti bayi ini tak akan punya appa dong' takut Junsu. Lagi-lagi Junsu mengelemgkan kepalanya.

"Andwae… Nggak, nggak mungkin aku hamil anak namja itu. Bukankah kita baru sekali melakukannya sedangkan Jae hyung sudah berkali-kali melakukannya' kata Junsu coba meyakinkan hatinya sendiri. Hei Junsu, kamu memang baru sekali melakukannya. Tapi sudah lima ronde bukan, bisa saja itu terjadi.

Junsu masih memegangi perut ratanya. 'Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?' Junsu manatap perut ratanya.

'Hamil? Andwae… Harus di pastikan sekarang juga. Ia sekarang aku akan ke dokter dan memastikan semuanya' kata Junsu yakin. Dengan segera ia meraih Sweatter tebalnya. Ia juga tak lupa membawa masker, topi dan kunci mobilnya sendiri. Ia sudah memutuskan akan memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya sekarang juga.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kyu heras saat ia melihat Junsu yang sudah rapi hendak pergi keluar.

"Keluar sebentar" kata Junsu singkat.

"Aku ikut ya" kaya Kyu penuh semangat.

"Nggak, aku mau pergi sendiri. Kamu di rumah saja" kata junsu yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyu.

"Mwo.. Aku di tinggalkan di rumah sendiri? Tega… Aku sengaja liburan ke sini kan supaya ada teman. Tapi ternyata…" Keluh Kyu. Junsu yang mendengarkannya tetap tak menghiraukan semua kata-kata Kyu itu. pikirannya masih kacau sekarang. Sebelum ia mengetahui apa ia hamil atau tidak ia tak akan bisa tenang.

Junsu melajukan Mobilnya di jalanan kota seoul yang sudah mulai ramai itu. Seoul Hospital, itu tempat tujuannya saat ini. ia masih memikirkan apa yang nantinya akan dokter katakan padanya. Apa kah dokter akan mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang mengandung anak dari namja yang bahkan nama saja ia tak tahu.

Dengan penyamaran lengkap Junsu berjalan menuju ruangan dokter kandungan. Ia sengaja menyamar seperti itu agar tak ada orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Iya, tentu saja semua orang akan merasa heran bila melihat dia ada disana. Dia kan namja, masak seorang namja ada disana sendirian tanpa seorang yeoja di sampinya. Pasti orang-orang akan berfikir siapa yang ingin diperiksakan, dirinya? Pasti semua orang akan tambah memandangnya heran.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit nama Junsu pun segera di panggil. Ia segera memasuki ruang periksa dokter. Di sana ia bisa melihat seorang dokter yang sedang duduk di depan mejanya tersenyum ramah pada Junsu.

"Noona Junsu silahkan duduk"persilahkan dokter itu. Junsu pun segera duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang meja dokter tadi.

"Maaf dok, jangan panggil noona" Pinta Junsu. Sang dokter tersenyum ramah pada Junsu. Ia belum tahu kalau pasien di depannya kini adalah seorang namja.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ku panggil dengan nama saja?" tanya dokter muda itu. Junsu menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia setuju. "Junsu-ssi, apa kamu ingin memeriksakan kandunganmu?" tanya dokter tadi.

"Ah.. Itu dok saya… Mau memastikan kalau saya hamil atau tidak" kata Junsu sedikit ragu. Dokter muda itu tetap tersenyum ramah pada Junsu.

"Baiklah, mari ikut saya" ajak dokter itu.

"Tapi dok.." Junsu sedikit mencegah.

"Ya kenapa?" tanya dokter itu sambil tak memelpaskan senyuman manisnya pada Junsu.

"Tapi saya ini…"

"Namja" tebak dokter itu. And well, Junsu jadi kaget mengetahuinya. Bagaimana bisa dokter di depannya ini mengetahui kalau dirinya namja. Padahal penyamarannya sangat sempurna.

"Kenapa dok terbisa tahu?" tanya Junsu malu.

"Tak perlu mau Junsu-ssi. Aku tahu kamu itu namja karena gerak-gerik mu sangat mirip dengan pasienku kemarin yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. Dia itu salah satu pasien pria yang ku tangani karena masalah kehamilan pada namja" jelas dokter tadi yang Junsu ketahui namanya adalah Choi Jiyool #author eksis#. Junsu mengetahui nama dokter yeoja itu dari papan nama yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Jadi anda yang menangani kehamilan Jae hyung" kata Junsu pelan.

"Kamu mengenal Jae, Junsu?" tanya dokter Jiyool pada Junsu.

"Ne, dia hyung-ku" kata Junsu malu.

"Oh.. pantas saja aku merasa kalian mirip" kata Dokter tadi. Junsu hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil memijat-mijat tengkuknya.

"Junsu-ssi, aku ikut saya. Kita pastikan apakan di dalam diri anda ada kehidupan baru atau tidak" kata Dokter muda itu ramah. Junsu pun mengikuti dokter itu ke ruangan prakteknya.

^_^ Sex, Rejection and Love ^_^

Junsu kini sudah kembali ke apartement yang ia tinggali bersama Jaejoong dan Kyu selama namja satu itu liburan. Kini ia sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia tengah menangis, menagisi nasibnya. Di tangannya ada selembar surat dari rumah sakit yang mengatakan kalau kini ternyata ia benar-benar tengah mengandung anak namja yang tak ia kenal.

Usia kandungannya sudah dua bulan. Dan ia saat ini tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa ia harus mengugurkan kandungannya? Tapi ia sudah keburu mencintai bayi yang ada didalam rahimnya saat ini. Dan tak mungkin ia membesarkan anaknya itu sendirian. Mencari namja yang sudah menghamilinya? Nama namja itu saja dia tak tahu siapa. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia mencari namja itu dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya.

_Seminggu kemudian…._

Sudah seminggu ini Junsu tampak murung. Membuat Jaejoong dan Kyu sedikit binggung. Padahal biasanya bila ada Kyu disana. Junsu dan Kyu tak akan pernah diam. Mereka pasti selalu meributkan hal-hal kacil hingga membuat Jaejoong kelimpungan mendamaikan kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Su-ie, gwenchanayo?" tanya Jaejoong saat Junsu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya saja. Hanya beberapa suap saja yang berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung. Aku sedang tak nafsu makan saja. Hyung mian ya makanannya tak ku habiskan. Aku mau kembali kekamar saja" kata Junsu yang sudah beranjak dari kurisnya hendak kembali kekamarnya dan mengistirahatkan fikirannya.

"Su-ie" panggil Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung waeyo?" Junsu membalikan badannya menatap Jaejoong.

"Ah tak apa, kamu istirahat saja. Sepertinya kamu kecapean" kata Jaejoong yang mendapat angukan pelan dari Junsu. Junsu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Su-ie" panggil Jaejoong lagi saat Junsu baru beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Ah.. Hyung Cuma mau kasih tahu saja, nanti Yunho akan kemari bersama sepupu dan sahabatnya" kata Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Ne hyung arraso. Aku kembali ke kamarku ya" kata Junsu yang langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Kyu.

"Hyung, Junsu hyung sakit ya?" tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Sepertinya, sudah biarkan saja dia istirahat dulu" kata Jaejoong pada Kyu. Kyu mengangukan kepalanya.

"Hyung, Yonho itu siapa?" tanya Kyu yang memang tak tahu. Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Dia itu calon suami hyung dan juga appa dari anak yang tengah hyung kandung sekarang" kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus perut ratanya. "Nanti hyung kenalkan pada namja payah itu" kata Jaejoong. Padahal kini mukannya sudah memerah tiap kali mengingat Yunho.

Tak lama terdengar bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan segera Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Kini ia bisa melihat sang pujaan hati bersama dua orang namja lainnya tengah berada didepan pintu apartement mereka.

"Yunnie" senang Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk Yunho manja.

"Boojae, aku merindukanmu" balas Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yoochun dan changmin yang diam di belakang Yunho hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah dua namja yang sedang di mabuk asmara itu.

"Aku juga Yunnie" balas Jaejoong.

"Yack! Yack! Mesra-mesraannya didalam saja. Di sini dingin tahu" kata Yoochun yang sedikit sebal melihat kemesraan yang membuatnya iri itu.

"Mian, ayo masuk semuanya" kata Jaejoong. Mereka berempat pun segera masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sibuk mengumbar kemesraan mereka. Terkadang Yunho mengelus dan mengecup perut Jaejong. Bahkan terkadang pula ia mengecup pipi dan bibir merah mengoda Jaejoong. Dunia sudah serasa milik mereka saja. Mereka tak menghiraukan dua namja yang menatap mereka dengan iri.

"Membosankan" keluh keduanya.

"Apa yang membosankan?" tanya sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Changmin dan Yoochun segera menengok kebelakan. And well, keduanya menatap Kyu tak berkedip.

"Cantik…" Ucap Changmin tanpa sadar.

"Dan juga imut" sambung Yoochun. Keduannya pun saling bertatapan dan melempar deathglare terhebat milik mereka.

"Maksud hyung apa?" tanya Changmin tak suka.

"You Know what I want" kata Yoochun yang langsung berjalan mendekati Kyu. Changmin berdecak sebal saat tahu apa yang di maksud playboy satu itu. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sudah jelas dia akan kalah bila harus melawan buaya darat satu itu.

"Hai, kamu siapa ya? Aku baru melihat kamu sekarang?" rayu Yoochun pada Kyu. Kini Yoochun sudah duduk tepat di samping Kyu. Tampak Kyu sedikit tak suka dengan ke agresifan Yoochun itu.

"Aku Kyu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sepupu Jaejoong hyung yang kuliah di Jepang. Dan sekarang sedang menikmati masa-masa liburan disini" jelas Kyu pada Yoochun yang sejak tadi terus mengodanya.

"Menyebalkan" kata Changmin sebal. Kini bukan Cuma sepasang manusia saja yang sedang bermesra-mesraan didepannya. Tapi sudah jadi dua pasang manusia. Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia sedikit cemburu melihat Yoochun yang mengoda Kyu. Mungkin saja dia menyukai Kyu pada pandangan pertama.

"Arggghhh…. Aku kesal" teriak Changmin yang nggak di hiraukan oleh pasangan Yunjae dan Yookyu. Karena mereka sedang asik mesra-mesraan. Tapi sepertinya yang mesra-mesraan hanya pasangan Yunjae saja. Karena sejak tadi Yoochun terus merayu Kyu sedangkan Kyu coba menjauhkan tangan-tangan nakal Yoochun yang coba menyentuhnya.

"Aish… Nggak di hiraukan. Ya sudah terserah kalian saja. Jaejoong hyung kulkas di mana, aku mau ngerampok kulkas aja deh" kata Changmin. Dan Jaejoong pun menunjukan letak dapur pada Changmin sambil masih tterus berciuman dengan Yunho.

"Aish… Menyebalkan" kata Changmin yang lalu berjalan meningglakan ruang tamu. Ia lebih memilih mengisi perutnya dari pada harus melihat kemesraan yang membuatnya iri itu.

Bbrrruuukkk.

Changmin menabrak Junsu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar suara teriakan Changmin tadi. Junsu memandang Changmin sebal.

"Yack! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong" kesal Junsu.

"Mian Junsu hyung. Tadi aku lagi kesal sih" kata Changmin.

"Kesal? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Junsu.

"Tuh lihat aja sendiri" kata Changim sambil menunjuk ke ruang tamu. Setelah itu Changmin pun kembali berjalan menuju dapur dan mencari makanan di sana.

Junsu yang di tinggal pergi Changmin pun merasa sedikit heran. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang tadi changmin maksud. Sesampainya di sana, Junsu masih diam tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihta.

Disana, tepat di samping kyu. Dia, namja yang sudah menghamilinya tengah mencoba merayu sepupunya sendiri. Dengan kemarahan yang sudah di ubun-ubun Junsu berjalan mendekati Yoochun. Di raihnya bantal sofa yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Hei, kamu" panggil Junsu pada Yoochun. Yoochun yang merasa di panggil pun segera menoleh pada namja yang kini sedang berdiri dengan wajah marahnya tepat didepan yoochun.

"Junsu" ucap yoochun pelan. Iya, karena keberadaan Kyu Yoochun jadi lupa kalau Junsu itu juga sepupu Jaejoong.

"Arrggghh…. Aku benci kamu" kata Junsu lalu mulai memukuli Yoochun. Yoochun pun mencoba mengindari pukulan Junsu dengan percuma. Karena tetap saja semua pukulan Junsu mengenainya. Yunjae yang tadi tengah asik mesra-mesraan jadi emnghentikan kegianatan mereka saat melihat Junsu sedang mengamuk.

"Su-ie kamu kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Su-ie kenapa mukulin Yoochun?" tanya Yunho.

"Hyung bedua diam aja" kata Junsu berani. Dengan spontan Yunjae pun jadi terdiam tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi. karena bila si dolphine satu itu sudah marah pasti sangat menyeramkan.

"Yack! Yack! Junsu apa yang kamu lakukan. Berhenti" pinta Yoochun masih melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri dari pukulan-pukulan maut Junsu.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA. APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN. BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU PERGI BEGITU SAJA SETELAH SEMUA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN" marah Junsu sambil terus memukuli Yoochun.

"Yack! Junsu hentikan" Yoochun meraih benda yang di pakai Junsu untuk memukulinya lalu membanting benda itu ke lantai. Junsu bergidik ngeri karenanya.

"KOK KAMU MARAH SIH GARA-GARA AKU PERGI NINGGALIN KAMU? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MARAH GARA-GARA KAMU NOLAK AKU" balas Yoochun yang berjalan mendekati Junsu yang terus mundur ketakutan. Kyu hanya bisa diam di tempatnya begitu pula dengan Yunjae.

"Ya…Ya.. Tapikan kamu nggak perlu pergi nigalin aku gitu aja. Seharusnya kamu ningalin jejak atau no telephone gitu" kata Junsu pelan sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Yoochun yang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya Yoochun. Tak ada jawaban dari Junsu. "Ah.. Aku tahu, kamu jadi suka sama aku gara-gara kejadian waktu itu ya" goda Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Jangan mimpi ya. Aku nggak akan mau suka sama playboy seperti kamu" kata Junsu berkilah.

"Udah deh jujur aja" kata Yoochun yang terus mengoda Junsu sambil sesekali menoel dagu Junsu.

"Nggak akan" kata Junsu sambil mendorong kuat tubuh Yoochun. Alhasil, tubuh Yoochun jatuh ke sofa tempat dia tadi duduk bersama dengan tubuh Junsu yang sengaja di tarik Yoochun. Yoochun sedikit menahan tubuh Junsu agar tak menimpanya. Yoochun memengan tepat di pinggang atas Junsu. Dan kedua tangan Junsu ada di pundak Yoochun.

"Junsu, kok kamu tambah gemukannya?" tanya Yoochun heran. Di pegang-pegangnya sekeliling pinggang bahkan perut Junsu. "Perut kamu juga jadi sedikit….. Buncit. Apa kamu makan banyak makanya jadi gemuk gini" kata Yoochun terus memegangi perut Junsu dan sesekali menekannya.

"Aww… Pabo, jangan di tekan sakit tahu" marah Junsu yang langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Yoochun. Kini Junsu sedang memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Su-ie, perut kamu keras. Kalau itu lemak nggak mungkin sekeras itu" kata Yoochun. Junsu terdiam karenanya. "Jangan-jangan kamu…"

"Ia aku hamil anak kamu" kata Junsu akhirnya.

"Mwo.!" Teriak Yunjae dan Yookyu shock.

"Se-serius?" tanya Yoochun meyakinkan.

"Ia" jawab Junsu pelan.

."Mwo.! bagaimana bisa, kita baru melakukannya sekali. Yah… Walaupun lima ronde sih. Dan kelimanya aku keluarkan didalam" Kata Yoochun sambil mengaruki tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ia, dan setelah itu kamu ninggalin aku aja tanpa jejak. Dasar makhluk tak bertanggungjawab" kata Junsu yang kembali memukuli Yoochun dengan bantal sofa.

"Mwo! Jadi dia ninggalin kamu begitu aja Su-ie setelah kamu kasih service?" tanya Jaejoong, Junsu mengangguk pelan dan masih memukuli Yoochun.

"Yack.! Kurang ajar kamu Yoochun. Berani-beraninya kamu menyentuh adikku" kata Jaejoong yang ikut memukuli Yoochun dengan bantal.

"Aish… Kok malah jadi adu pukul-pukulan sih" sebak Kyu yang masih duduk di samping Yoochun. "Yack.! Berhenti dong, aku juga kena pukul nih. Arrggghh…" Kyu yang sedikit menghindari pukulan Jaejoong dan Junsu malah kena tendang Yoochun. Dan alhasil, Kyu terdorong dan jatuh tepat di atas Changmin yang baru kembali dari dapur setelah puas mengisi perutnya dengan makanan yang dia rampok. Bisa di pastikan kalau saat ini isi kulkas Jaejoong sudah kosong.

Kyu yang terjatuh menimpa Changmin sedikit meringis. Ia mencoba bangun dari atas tubuh Changmin. Namun ternyata syal yang ia lilitkan dilehernya terjepit tangannya sendiri dan saat ia akan berdiri syal itu malah menariknya jatuh kembali. Dan kali ini ia masih jatuh menindih Changmin. Kyu dan Changmin diam tak bergerak. Keduanya shock terlebih Kyu, karena kini bibir keduannya tengah bertemu.

"KKKYYYAAAA….. APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN" teriak Kyu histeris lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Changmin. Dan mengelap bibirnya agar bekas-bekas bibir Changmin segera hilang dari bibir virgin-nya.

"Pencuci mulut yang benar-benar nikmat" gumam Changmin pelan sambil memegang bibirnya yang baru saja di cium Kyu tadi. "Mau lagi dong" kata Changmin pada Kyu. Kyu shock mendengar kata-kata Changmin dengan refleks langsung memukuli changmin.

"Yack.! Kembalikan Ciuman pertamaku" kata Kyu pada Changmin sambil terus memukuli namja jangkung itu. And well, di ruangan itu kini tengah sibuk dengan adu pukul dan tangkis. Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang memukuli Yoochun dan Kyu sedang memukuli Changmin sedangkan Yunho, hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya Jaejoong saja dan sesekali merayu kekasihnya itu untuk berhenti.

^_^ Fin ^_^

* * *

><p>Ottoke?<p>

Akhirnya aku buat Yoosu juga. Padahal nggak niat buat mereka. Tapi karena banyak yang minta jadi deh aku buat mereka. Bagaimana? Suka dengan cerita gaje satu ini? RNR ya… selalu d tunggu.

* * *

><p>Ekstra Story.<p>

Keaadan sudah sedikit membaik tak ada ribut-ribut lagi. Yunjae sudah kembali saling berpelukan tapi tatapan Jaejoong masih pada Yoochun yang kini tengah duduk di samping Junsu.

"Udah dong jangan tatap aku seperti terus. Ia aku mau tanggungjawab dan meikahi Junsu secepatnya. Bahkan kalau perlu pernikahanku dan Junsu akan di adakan lebih cepat dari pada pernikahan Yunjae couple" kata Yoochun yang sudah risih dengan tatapan Jaejong, Junsu dan Kyuhyun padanya. Karena ketiga namja itu terus saja menatapnya tajam.

"Su-ie, udah dong jangan cuekin aku" kata Yoochun, Junsu malah memungungi Yoochun. "Su-ie, aku kan nggak ningalin kamu tanpa jejak" rayu Yoochun yang berusaha memeluk pingang Junsu.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan mu itu Park Yoochun. Bukankah kamu tadi baru meraba-raba sepupuku Kyu dengan tangan ku mu itu" kesal Junsu sambil melirik Kyu sedikit dan melepaskan tangan Yoochun setiap kali namja itu berusaha memeluknya.

"Hyung bukan aku, Yoochun hyung yang mengoda dan menyentuh aku. Padahal aku nggak mau sama sekali" kata Kyu membela dirinya sebelum dia musnah di tangan hyungnya itu.

"Su-ie…" rayu Yoochun lagi. Dan kali ini dia berhasil melingkarkan tangannya di pingang Junsu tanpa perlawanan dari namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu.

"kamu bohong, mana buktinya kalau kamu ninggalin jejak" tanya Junsu.

"Ini di dalam perut kamu. Itu kan jejak yang aku tinggalkan untuk kamu" kata Yoochun sambil membelai pelan perut Junsu.

"Dasar" Junsu mendorong tubuh Yoochun lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoochun. Tak bisa di pungkiri kalau kini mukanya Junsu memerah mendengar kata-kata Yoochun tadi. Yoochun tersenyum melihat tingkah manja umma dari calon anaknya itu.

"Huft… Akhirnya semua masalah selesai juga" kata Jaejoong lega sambil mengeratkan pelukan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

"Ia, akhirnya" kata Kyu. Ia melirik Changmin yang ada di sebelahnya. Ternyata namja jangkung itu sejak tadi menatapnya terus. "Kenapa lihatin aku kayak gitu sih?" tanya Kyu heran pada Changmin. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyu, changmin malah memberi Kyu ciuman jarak jauh. Kyu yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Kyu mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"KYYYA.." teriak Kyu saat melihat Changmin hendak mendekatinya. Dengan secepat kilat Kyu melesat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Membuat Changmin berdecak kesal. Sedangkan pasangan Yunjae dan Yoosu sudah sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

^_^ THE END ^_^

* * *

><p>Ayo kita voting.<p>

Ada yang mau req cerita Minkyu?

Voting siapa yang jadi anak Yunjae, Yoosu ma Minkyu (kl buat crta mrka). Yang jadi anak mereka harus para uke oke… bebas mau dari BB mana pun. Mkin nanti aku bakal buat cerita anak" mereka. Alur cerita tetap Rape.


End file.
